killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Luger
Luger is a Special Operations soldier called a "Shadow Marshal" in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. She is one of the main protagonists in Killzone and a supporting character in Killzone: Liberation, acting as a guide to the player. Luger is a female assassin who excels when it comes to stealth, infiltration and hand-to-hand combat. A ruthless personality who knows no mercy, she likes to get up close and personal with her victims. Emotionally, Luger is an ice queen, incredibly beautiful but totally unapproachable; she rarely smiles and is cold and somewhat calculating. Luger will always put the mission before anything else. She helped stop the space defence platform crisis and guided her old boyfriend Jan Templar, into driving the Helghast off of Vekta. Biography Early Life Killzone In August, 2357, the Helghast launched an invasion on Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Luger, along with other Shadow Marshalls, are involved with recon work or other similar missions. As the ISA H.Q. outside Vekta city falls, General Bradley Vaughton contacts her and asks to help Captain Templar on an imprtant mission, and that he will brief her once she finds him. Luger and three other marshalls make their way to a warehouse to cover Templar. A Helghast sniper takes aim at him, but Luger drops down and stabs him. She tells a surprised Templar that Vaughton sent her to watch his back. Templar tells Luger that they have to rescue a spy named Colonel Gregor Hakha who has valuable information and is trapped in the slums. Templar says that they first have to find Vaughton and give him the security key so that he can reactivate the SD weapons platform above Vekta. Killzone: Liberation Characteristics It was this training that taught her to "think, not feel", a fact that she shares with Templar when they meet again. Since becoming a Shadow Marshal, Luger has become cold, calculating and distant to all around her, including her former lover, with possessing a dry and humorless sense of wit. Regardless, she is a highly capable, disciplined and loyal soldier, and for all the personal tensions between herself and Templar, they do work well together. During the events of the first game, Luger often finds herself mediating between the diverse and conflicting personalities within the squad, and will stick to her guns when pressured. As Shadow Marshals are stealthy special operatives, Luger prefers to kill unseen and unheard. Her small form helps in that respect, allowing her to go where most others could not--through small breaks in walls, or trap doors that are too narrow for anyone else. She can also climb ropes or wires reliably. As every good soldier does, she chooses to always put the mission ahead of all else. Luger is much faster than her male companions, and even regenerates health faster, although her light armor causes her to take more damage than the others. As stated above, she is the most mobile character, able to vault objects, climb ladders and wires, and crawl through tight spaces. Her equipment consists primarily of a noise and flash suppressed sub-machine gun, a combat knife, and goggles that provide both night and thermal viewing modes. The best course of action, while playing as Luger, is to keep your distance and stay hidden. This will allow you to pick off the enemy with silent secondary fire from her SMG. Due to the weaknesses in the enemy AI present in the first game and the often erratic behaviour they display, Luger is one of the more difficult characters to play as, but a rewarding one all the same. Description Trivia *She is voiced by Jennifer Lawrence. *Although canonically it is Templar that confronts Adams, it is possible for Luger to if the player is playing as him. Category:Characters Category:ISA